


the best decision

by birbsomniac



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, alex being supportive :3, hAHA I HURT ELIZA, i cant tag, maria being supportive, pity her, smol panic attack, this was a request, um homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbsomniac/pseuds/birbsomniac
Summary: in which eliza gets beat up ;)THIS IS A REQUEST OHMYGOD, BUT BOY WAS IT FUN TO WRITE. I live for angst





	the best decision

**Author's Note:**

> tHE author is comedically bad at titles :/
> 
>  
> 
> I hope enjoy my poor writing :3
> 
> SORRY IF IT'S CRINGEWORTHY

Eliza❤-- hey honey. I'm going to be home a bit later than usual, because of a conference after school.

Mari-- okay! I love you :)

Eliza❤-- I love you too! Talk to you later

///////

Eliza let out a held breath while shuffling a pile of papers spread across her desk. She was growing impatient waiting for a parent to come to their conference. It was already 5 minutes after the planned time, and all she wanted to do was go home to Maria. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock, which was gratefully welcomed.

Eliza shuffled to the front of the classroom, swinging the door open. 

"Good evening, " she greeted warmly, at the other woman who gave a cold smile. Eliza brushed it off as nothing. I mean she wouldn't be very happy if she was called into a conference about her child's behavior either.

"Have a seat, " Eliza gestured towards a chair on the opposite side of her desk. She rearranged the papers again, tapping them on the table in an attempt to straighten them. "I'm Elizabeth Schyluer, " she said, holding out her hand.

The other lady held out her hand reluctantly. "Jennifer Mcdowell, nice to meet you."

Elizabeth hummed in response. She sat down, smile carefully fading away. "So as you know, we're here to talk about your child's behavior."

The lady didn't respond, but simply let out a stubborn nod.

"Well, your son has been intentionally hurting other students quite often. May I ask what his home life is like, and what might've prompted it?" She asked in a timid voice.

Jennifer's eyes scattered across the room, ignoring Eliza's statement. She stopped looking when she became interested with something in particular. A small framed photo nearing the edge of Eliza's desk.

Eliza furrowed her eyebrows together, growing once again, impatient with the woman. "Miss Mcdowell, could I please ask what--"

Jennifer scoffed. "What's this? She asked, picking up the small photo.

Eliza's face flushed white, as she nervously traced circles on her wrists. " Oh, that's just a photo of my wife and me from our wedding, " she let out a small, yet forced smile.

The lady let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, that's funny."

Eliza let out a nervous giggle. "Yeah. It really was beautiful though. But anywho-- I'm getting off track--"

(hERE COMES THE CRINGE)

The woman stood up, towering above Eliza. "My bad, but I don't want you filthy homosexual to he teaching my damned son. You're going to turn him into a gay."

Eliza paused for a moment, puzzled. "I'm sorry...?" She stood up as well.

"You idiot, " she grabbed onto Eliza's wrists tightly. Eliza tried shaking free of her grip but cried a bit as her nails dig into her skin.

"Please let go of me!" She pleaded. 

"I told you to miss Schyluer, or whatever your real last name is, I don't want you nasty sinners with my son." 

She walked around the other side of the desk and approached Eliza. Eliza shrunk back as she grew closer and closer, inching forward. Suddenly, the woman launched a knee into Eliza's stomach. She let out a piercing yelp of pain, as she hurled to the floor. 

"What in god's name?" Was all she could manage. The other lady stood and watched her for a moment.

Eliza quickly got up, and frantically dialed a couple of numbers into her classroom phone. She panicked as the ringing tone lasted, especially considering it was after hours on a Friday. 

"Alex!" she cried. "Please help me, I'm in my classroom there is--, "

It wasn't long before Eliza was rained upon with punches and violent hits again. Fortunately, they stopped when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"What the hell?" Alex screamed, rushing to the woman. He peeled her away from Eliza, knocking her to the floor. "Dear God, Eliza are you alright?" 

Eliza let out a small whimper of pain before Alex pinned the other woman to the floor. "Okay seriously? You don't even know her, and you just-- okay you know what? I'll leave it to the campus. Eliza is there anyone you'd like me to call?"

Eliza managed to sit up, resting against the wall, still holding her pained stomach. "My wife, " was all she could manage.

Alex complied, quickly ringing up Maria. "Alright, she'll be here as soon as she can, hun." Alex smiled, dragging Jennifer behind her.

Eliza was left alone in the dark room, hugging herself. Her stomach was aching awfully bad, considering she got kicked twice. She rolled her head back against the wall, letting a few gentle tears slip out. She fiddled with her skirt when the door opening and a frantic Maria startled her.

"Betsey? Betsey! Where are you, honey?" She shouted, eyes darting around the dark classroom? She felt for the light switch before the room was quickly illuminated by the blinding light.

She ran forward to the corner where Eliza was huddled. "Oh my God Eliza!" She cried. "Alex texted me about what happened on my way over here!"

Eliza didn't say anything. Instead, she just kept her head hidden in her hands, taking in sharp and quickened breaths. 

"Eliza?" Maria croaked. And at that moment, Maria was hit with realization. "Oh Jesus, Eliza-- shit, er, shoot, shoot..." She practically leaped to her feet, running over to her desk. "Eliza, where do you keep your medication?" She asked sifting through a drawer.

Eliza tried to speak, but she couldn't, as she was hyperventilating. "In-- it's -- the bottom drawer, " she whispered.

Maria nodded her head, fishing through the maze of random things. She eventually reached the small stash of pill bottles and nervously searched for the correct one. 

"Okay, I need-- uh, you need water," Maria mumbled to herself. She spotted a water bottle and quickly grabbed it, shoving it to Eliza alongside the pills. "Honey, do you think you can swallow this for me. If you need to calm down first it's alright."

Eliza didn't say anything, but gave a slow nod of her head, which meant she wanted to try and calm down. Maria laced her fingers into One of her hands and placed the other around her arm. She moved Eliza's arm up to her chest, to where she could feel the comforting movement of her rising chest.

"Okay baby, just try and follow my breathing." 

Eliza complied, taking in shaky breaths at first, that steadied with each one. Once Maria determined she was ready to take her medicine, she smiled.

"Good job darling. Here you go, " she chirped, handing Eliza the pill and bottle, who gratefully downed both.

Eliza finished her water and looked back up at Maria. "Are you okay, Liza?" 

She shook her head. "The lady kicked me in the stomach multiple times, " she whimpered, tears daring to fall down her pale cheeks.

"Oh, sweetie... Why in god's name would she do that?" 

Eliza shrugged and shrunk into Maria's embrace. "I don't know. She saw the picture of you and me on my desk, and umm..."

"Oh. Well Elizabeth, I'll have to know that marrying you is the best decision I've ever made in my entire life. I love you so much, and I'd never change a thing about you."

Eliza blushed and tightened her grip around Maria. "I love you to Mari."

"Hey, let's get home. If you still feel in pain tomorrow we can get you to the doctor okay, love?" 

Eliza nodded, standing up shakily next to Maria. "Thank you so much, Maria."

Maria smiled and wrapped an arm around her, slinging Eliza's bag around her shoulder.


End file.
